


The Harder They Fall

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AMAB Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Mostly in set up, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: Lucifer and you have a very close relationship, but some may be surprised to find out who is in control between you two. He's actually a very good submissive... After you do enough to break down that stupid prideful wall of his. Then again, breaking that apart is part of the fun~
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Harder They Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was actually a request by ac3tylchol1n3. It didn't fit the requirements of my other series, but I couldn't say no to sub!Luci.  
> I don't usually write AMAB readers because I don't know what it is like to be AMAB, but... I hope I did a half-decent and respectful job.  
> Seriously, how do boners even work? Mine only comes in plastic form.
> 
> I hope I fulfilled the request half-decently:  
> "Would it be possible to get an amab MC x luci where MC doms and edges Luci til he begs to get railed? there's a huge lack of amab obey me fics. :)"

“Oh come on, Lucifer. It isn’t that hard is it~” You ask with a chuckle, but you already know the answer. If this was easy for him it wouldn’t be any fun. 

The day had been filled with all kinds of fun activities. You started with a lovely cup of tea in the morning, where you had rubbed Lucifer under the table and watched him squirm and try not to give away what you were doing to him. Since he was so reluctant to give himself away, you even showed him mercy and didn’t make him cum at the time. After that, you found any excuse throughout the day to get your hands on him, running your hands over his butt and under his shirt. 

Your favorite thing was definitely when you caught him alone in the student council room. You didn’t even have to try and seduce him. He was more than eager to let you pull down his pants and wrap your mouth around him. He was twitching in your mouth ready to cum when you pulled away and denied him any kind of release. The shock on his face has been priceless. It was even better when you pulled the toys out of your bag and told him to wear them properly if he wanted to continue later.

Now he was standing in front of you, stripped out of everything except the cock ring and plug you had given him. His face was completely red, obviously ashamed that he was willing to go this far for someone. How degrading it must be…

“Are you perfectly content now?” He asks accusedly.

You lick your lips at the sight of his cock standing at full-mast between his legs, “You’re beautiful, Lucifer.”

He closes his eyes, debating if he is flattered or annoyed, “These games of yours are terrible to play.”

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Luci,” his shoulders go back at the nickname. He knows what it means to be called anything other than his name; you are going to be in charge of this round, “I like this look on you.”

“I do not.” It was painful. You had been teasing him all day and denying him just before he could finally relieve himself. His cock was so painfully swollen and all he wanted was to finally be allowed to cum.

“Ah? Really?” You chose not to call him out on the fact that he could have just jerked off at any point but decided not to, “Does that mean you don’t want me to help you with it?” The question was mean, considering you knew he wanted to cum more than anything. He was holding it together pretty well on the outside, but on the inside…

“You will be assisting me with this problem you created.”  _ There it was _ . 

He was lucky you knew him so well and had already prepared for this inevitability. You were actually surprised that he hadn’t said anything about the things you had scattered over his bedroom table; lube and a variety of toys that you were hoping you would get to use on him. If he didn’t say anything, it was only because he was secretly (or maybe not so secretly) hoping for them to be used as well.

“Of course, Luci. I would love to fuck that cute ass of yours.” You leaned back on his couch. Undoing your pants and slipping them off before doing the same with your shirt and chucking them both onto the floor somewhere. Now he wasn’t the only one fully exposed. Though, he was the only one so blatantly hard.

“I don’t seem to be ready yet. I’m going to need your help.” You say as you spread your legs and give him the mouth-watering sight of your half-hard cock, “Think of it as payback for earlier.”

“You are as incorrigible as ever.” Even as he said that he was already walking over to you, dropping onto his knees and placing his lips against the underside of your shaft, kissing and licking the skin. He was slow, carefully teasing you in the same way you had him. You didn’t want teasing anymore though. Now you wanted the real thing and you wanted it from him.

You weave your hand through Lucifer’s hair, stroking his scalp gently as a reward for all of his efforts today. He could have let himself cum at any point, but he held himself back because he knew you wanted it. He'd done such a good job keeping himself from cumming, even as you teased and tormented him as much as you could. No amount of lingering kisses, stroking him through his pants, groping his firm ass, or suggestive words whispered in his ears could distract him. You were proud of him. Or, rather, you would be proud if he could make it all the way until you ordered him to cum. 

With your other hand, you press the tip of your cock against his mouth, smearing his flushed lips with a thin trail of precum, “Better get me nice and wet if you want me to rail that pretty little ass of yours.”

Those beautiful ruby eyes that you adored so dearly glanced up at you in a mixture of desire, longing, and spite. You could only imagine how humiliated he was to be on his knees, following your orders, and enjoying every moment of it if the hard-on between his legs was to be believed. He would never admit it to anyone (not even you or himself) but he was completely and totally devoted to being good for you. Anything you wanted him to do to prove himself to you, he would. That included the cruel experiment of walking around hard all day without the chance to relieve the ache in his needy cock.

Despite the embarrassment he felt, he parted his lips and took you into his mouth. His movements were slow and deliberate, savoring the taste of you on his tongue and the feeling of your cock as he took each additional inch further in. It was gentle and filled with adoration. So much so that you almost felt bad for what you were about to do.  _ Almost _ .

Without warning, you tighten your grip in his hair so you can control his movements and push him all the way down onto your shaft as you thrust up into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of your tip hitting the very back of his throat. He gags around you in shock and surprise as you keep pushing his head roughly along your length. Tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes from the sudden violent intrusion, but he holds them back with remarkable grace as he adjusts to your whims. Even though you are fucking his throat like a cheap sex toy, he is sure to lick the entirety of your cock as his head bobs up and down in your lap.

"C'mon, Luci~" you tease, watching the look of bliss crossing his face despite the fact that he is the literal avatar of pride and he would be humiliated if anyone ever saw him like this. You could already feel the small pool of heat building up inside of your core and how desperately you wanted it to grow, "Fuck. Don't get too eager or I'm going to end up cumming down your throat before I can bend you over." 

That doesn't seem to be much of a deterrent, as he moans longingly around you, even as his eyes glare up at you. As much as he wanted to feel your cock railing him from behind, he was more than satisfied to feel your hot cum shoot down his throat. The very thought of it had his own dick twitching between his legs in need. 

He wanted to cum so badly. After all the teasing you had put him through today and allowing him the chance to service you, he was so pent up that he felt he was about to burst. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the cock ring squeezing the base of his shaft. If not for that, he's sure he would have orgasmed the second he tasted you.

You weren't blind though. You knew the look of desire in his eyes all too well. If you weren't careful, you really weren't going to get to use that hole of his before he made you cum. So you pulled his head back sharply, freeing yourself from his mouth with a wet  _ pop. _

The look of disappointment on his face was short-lived before you spoke, "Turn around." You stood from the couch and pointed at the exact spot you wanted him on it.

He was quick to follow your orders, facing away from you and propping himself against the back of the couch so that you had an unimpeded view of his pale, firm ass. It was already a beautiful sight on its own, but it was made all the better with the addition of the plug that had been keeping him stretched all day for you.

You so did hate waiting to get the chance to be inside of him, so it was necessary to keep him ready for you to take him. Plus, it helped that having him full all day was just another layer of teasing. It was criminal how badly he wanted to prove himself a cock whore. You're sure you could shove just about anything inside of him and he would gladly accept it and let you fuck him stupid.

You slid your fingers over the flare, wiggling it ever so slightly to continue his torment before slowly sliding it out of him. The moan that comes out of his mouth is so obscene that you can feel your cock stirring again, ready to see how many of those moans you can keep drawing from his lips.

“Fuck.” You curse under your breath, seeing how his hole stays stretched as if it is still filled. You grab the bottle of lube off the table and open the cap with your teeth, quickly pouring a generous amount onto your hardened cock and rubbing yourself to spread it more evenly. You give Lucifer’s ass the same treatment, watching him shudder as the thick liquid makes contact with his skin. You don’t bother to close the cap again before tossing the bottle to the side.

Feeling your face heat up in anticipation, you rub yourself against his exposed ass, occasionally proding his hole with your tip and listening to him mewl from the touch. He wants you and he’s barely trying to hide it anymore.

“Hurry up and fuc-  _ ohhhh. _ ” His bratty comments are quickly silenced as you finally slid into him, bucking your hips forward so you bottom out all at once.

“What was that, Luci?” You dare him to try and repeat himself as you quicken your pace almost instantly. He wanted to be fucked so badly and you were more than happy to oblige and completely wreck him, “Only good boys get rewards like this. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

He tosses his head back as you snap forward again getting lost in his warmth, a pained cry spilling out of his mouth in reply. That was his way of saying yes without admitting that he loved being treated this way. That was no good. It was more fun when he owned what he was. He needed praise to understand how much you loved him showing his more submissive side.

"You really make the best slut, Luci. That's something you should be proud of." And what high praise it was for the avatar of pride, judging by how he clenched around you with each thrust.

“I’m not a slut.” He protested, even as his body clenched around you and sucked you in, only spurring on the heat whelming up deep within you.

You were disappointed in his response. He should really have better manners than this by now, so you raised a hand and gave him a firm smack against his ass cheek, "That isn’t how you respond when someone compliments you, Luci. Try again."

He even bit his lip to keep from crying out as you continued your assault, so close to finally breaking and giving into you fully. No matter how much he tried (and failed) to hold back his moans of pleasure and delight, you wanted to hear even more.

The sound of your hand hitting him filled the room again. He tightened around you, tempting you to buck into him so you could indulge in the feeling of him, “I gave my slut a compliment. What do you say?”

His voice choked in his throat trying to stifle a sob before answering, "Thank you."

"For what?" You give him one last smack to warn him how serious you are at the moment. You expect nothing less than excellence from the avatar of pride himself, "Be specific."

He groans as he leans back into you, feeling the way your girth opens him up widely. He hesitates only for a moment until you slap his ass again, watching as his pale skin starts to redden from your constant assault, "Thank you for praising this slut." He breaks as he speaks, a sure sign that he's getting painfully close to finishing. But you aren't done with him yet and he can't have his release until you are completely satisfied.

You give him no warning before flipping him over so he is now facing you. His face turns bright red as he locks eyes with you and he feels the desire to hide from your piercing gaze overpowering him, but he makes no move to cover himself. Instead, his moans grow louder as if to spur you on. He knows you all too well.

You fling his legs awkwardly over your shoulders to give yourself the right angle to reach deep into him, drawing forth your own sounds of delight at the feeling of reaching so far into him. Something inside of your abdomen squeezes tight and warm. It’s like a fire raging deep down. With each thrust you make, his cock bobs up and down, a small thin trail of liquid spilling out from the tip despite the ring that still restricts him at the base.

“Awww, poor thing~” You can’t help but tease, given how pliant he has become, “Does it hurt? Do you want to cum?” That question has him clenching around you. He’s been denied any kind of release for far too long, “You know how to ask, don’t you?”

He swallows hard, the last of his pride shattering at the promise of finally being allowed some kind of relief, “Please let me cum. It hurts so much. I want to cum for you.”

There is something magical about watching the avatar of pride crumble for you so readily and willingly. Hearing him beg so nicely winds the coil of desire inside of you even tighter. You may be pushing him closer to the edge and holding him back from the edge, but he is slowly pulling you down with him.

“Good boy.” You wrap your fist just under the bottom of the ring and slid it off of him with shaky hands, “Cum for me, you prideful slut.”

The words aren’t even fully out of your mouth before he’s given into finally being free. A stream of hot white shoots out of him as he groans and writhes on the couch under you, making a mess of his own stomach. His legs twitch over your shoulders and his mouth gasps inaudibly as he tightens around you, trying to pull you in more. He goes limp on the couch as his strength leaves him along with his orgasm. The only movement coming from him is his cock still twitching as it desperately tries to empty everything it has built up over the day, with each of your continued thrusts pushing just a little more out of him.

Once he looks as if he is thoroughly spent and cannot take anymore you pull out of his ass, giving yourself a few more strokes to help finish you off before adding your own cum to the trail already splattered across his stomach. His eyes looked nearly glazed over and his now empty asshole was so thoroughly stretched that you could slip back in and continue using him however you pleased with little effort. It was like a perverted painting made just for you. 

“You’re such a good boy, Luci.” You lean down over him and press your lips against his own, drawing him deep into a kiss as praise for all of his hard work. He was your favorite toy in the entire world and your most precious lover. How could you not be proud of him? Even so...

"Unfortunately," you begin, "you started cumming before I told you to." He had been so close. If only he could have held out just a little longer. But it was more fun when he failed, so you didn't mind, "That means you need to be punished."

You reached into your supply of toys on the table, examining each until you found the perfect one. It was a simple anal plug, but it was curved in just the right way that it was scrap against his prostate as he went about his day. Every little thing he did would bring him a sense of euphoria; one he wouldn't be allowed to chase. At least, not until you decided he was allowed to. The thought of a sexually frustrated Lucifer trying not to cum in his own pants in front of everyone was already making you giddy. And when he thought he finally found a way to avoid stimulating himself… well, you knew where the remote for this toy was. That would be a nice surprise for him to discover. 

Thankfully, he was still so sloppy and wet that you had no trouble slipping it into his ass, purposefully rubbing it against his sweet spot and listening to him preen once more as you did.

With a loving chuckle, you tell him, "I figure we should try for three days this time, given that one clearly wasn't enough." And you would spend those three days edging him closer and closer to a ruined orgasm every waking moment, “Doesn’t that seem fair?”

Lucifer stared at you with lidded eyes, barely registering anything but the continued pleasure coursing through his spent body, "Yes. Thank you…" Even so, he knew how to speak to his betters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally down to only three requests. I think I should take a break from them and update SWBQ or Dark ABCs.  
> Not sure if this is good or not since I don't write AMAB fic usually. I would like to know how people feel about it.  
> Just be kind because my spirit is fragile.   
> Either way, it was fun to write.


End file.
